Sons Of Anarchy Imagines
by Mzmusic92
Summary: imagines


I walk into this huge carnival park with rides around the place in a pair of black board shorts with a band tee and I look around. Some of my family members are sitting at the tables not to far from me and I walk into a nearby red and white tent. Some more of my family members are in the tent and so are some of my long time friends. I walk up to my grey hair Uncle Clay and he pulls me into a hug. I pull out of the hug and smile sweetly at him.

"Nice to see you again" I say.

I walk around some more and I spot my brown hair friend Opie.

"Opie" I say loud enough so he can hear.

I run up behind Opie and jump on his back wrapping my arms around his neck. I laugh and Opie pulls me off his back. He places me in front of him and pulls me into a hug. He laughs and I pull out of the hug.

"Hey shorty" Opie says smiling."I'm not short I'm fun size" I say pouting.

I wave anyway and walk away from Opie. I get so far and I'm pulled into another hug. I look up and it is my dark brown hair boyfriend Tig.

"My favourite girl" Tig says grinning.

"I better be your only girl" I say seriously.

"Oh you are" Tig says smirking.

I slap his chest and Tig's arms tighten around me. I rest my hands on his chest and I feel Tig's hands run down my back which sends shivers up my spine. He gets to my ass and slaps it hard.

"Owww" I yelp. t

I pull myself out of Tig's arms and he smirks. I walk rubbing my ass and an arm wraps around my shoulder blades. I look next to me and my blonde hair brother Jax is standing there. I wrap one arm around his waist and he walks with me.

"How are ya sis?" Jax asks.

"Pretty good actually" I reply.

I smile and Jax unwraps his arm from my shoulder blades. I unwrap my arm from his waist and I walk to the tables while he walks somewhere. I sit down in an empty seat and one of us are still standing. I look over at the other table and they have the extra seats. My blonde/brown hair Aunt Gemma and the rest of my friends are sitting down. But my black/grey hair friend Chibs and my bald hair friend Happy are walking to the rides. My blonde hair cousin Buffy walks up to our table.

"We have to have one of us sit at the third table and we'll change every hour" Buffy says.

"I'll sit with them and we don't have to change" I say quickly.

I get up and walk to the third table quickly before they change their minds. My Mohawk best friend Juice is sitting down and I smile.

"Juice" I say happily.

I run up to him and hug him tightly.

"Hey bub" Juice says.

Juice pulls me onto his lap and I look at my Aunt.

"Hey Aunt Gem" I say smiling.

"Hey baby girl" Aunt Gemmy says.

I stay quiet on Juices lap and listen to everyone talk.

"If it isn't the terror" I hear a familiar male voice say.

I laugh and get up off Juices lap. I turn around and my grey hair adopted grandfather Piney is standing there. He smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"I haven't been called that since I was little" I say.

Piney hugs me and I'm pulled out of Piney's hug. I'm pulled into someone else's hug and they pick me up so my feet don't touch the ground. I giggle and everyone around us chuckle.

"How are ya love?" Chibs asks.

"Pretty good actually" I reply.

I look over Chibs shoulder and Happy is walking towards us. Chibs sets me on my feet and unwraps his arms. I run to Happy and jump onto him wrapping my arms around his neck. Happy unwraps my arms and pushes me back a bit. I pout an Happy smirks. We both walk back to the table and I'm about to sit down but I'm pulled onto someone's lap. I know it's Tig and I cuddle into his chest.

"Your comfy" I mumble.

Tig laughs loudly and he kisses the top of my head.

"Let's go to the hall down the road" Jax says walking over to us with Opie.

I get off Tig's lap and he gets up with Juice and Happy.

"See you at home" Aunt Gemma says.

We all walk out of the carnival park an start to walk down the street. We turn into the next street and I see a brown hall not to far from where we are. We walk to the hall and walk inside. Everyone is dancing and having fun.

"There you guys are" I hear a familiar female voice say.

We look to the sitting area and my pink/purple hair friend Cheryl and my black/blonde hair friend Nadine are standing next to the area. We walk up to them and sit down. I look around the hall and see my orange/blonde hair old friend.

"I'll be back" I say.

I get up and walk to my old friend. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Leigh" my old friend says.

"Hey Karis" I say.

A black hair girl walks up to and glares at me.

"Piss off" the girl says.

I shake my head and walk back to the girls, Happy, Opie, Juice, Jax and Tig. I'm about to sit down and Cheryl drags me to the dance floor with everyone else.

"Let's dance" Nadine says grinning.

We start dancing and having fun. We stop after a while and lay on the floor. We watch everyone walk out of the hall and we get our breathing under control. We get up off the floor and walk out of the hall entrance. The girls, Happy, Opie, Juice, Jax and Tig walk one way while I walk the other. I walk a bit and i see a group of people are surrounding something.

"Wonder what's going on?" I ask.

I walk up to the group and push my way through it. I notice they are kicking a soccer ball around with my green hair friend Trip, my brown hair friend Wes, my blonde hair friend Noah, my light brown hair friend Lucas and my dark brown hair friend Andy. Trip kicks kicks me the ball and I kick it to Noah. Noah kicks it to Wes and Wes kicks it to Lucas. Lucas kicks it to Andy and Andy kicks it back to Trip. Trip picks up the ball and throws it at me. I catch it and look at him.

"Do I have to?" I ask.

I'm tire from dancing still and I want to rest.

"Yeah you do" Trip and Wes replies.

I throw the ball at them and Wes catches it. I smile and walk out of the group. Running footsteps are heard behind me and I turn around. Noah and Andy are running towards me. They both tackle me to the ground and hug me tightly.

"Ok I think you both can get off me" I say laughing.

Noah gets off me and pulls Andy of me. They both help me up and Andy moves some of his hair behind his ear.

"Leigh I want a hug" Andy says.

I shake my head and he walks towards me. I turn around and run off. I thought he knew that I don't like hugs and I can hear him running behind me. I run behind Wes and walk behind Lucas. Andy is still coming and I run behind Trip.

"Found you" I hear Andy say.

I yelp and run behind Noah.

"Run Le" Noah whispers.

I run from behind Noah and look around. I notice the girls, Happy, Juice, Opie, Jax and Tig are in the car park. I run towards them and Ivan still hear Andy behind me. I run behind Tig and look around him. Andy is standing a bit away from us which makes Andy and I laugh. I walk from behind Tig and walk to Andy. Once I was close Andy pulls me into a hug and I hug back. We pull away and Trip, Wes, Lucas and Noah run up to us. Lucas pulls me into a hug and Trip pulls me out of Lucas hug and into his own. Trip pulls away and Wes pulls me into a hug. Wes pulls away and Noah pulls me into a hug. I feel Noah kiss the top of my head and we pull away.

"Now don't be strangers" I say smiling.

"We won't" Lucas replies for all of them.

I walk back to the girls, Happy, Juice, Jax, Opie and Tig. They look at me smiling.

"Let's go home" Happy says.

We walk away from the hall and walk home.


End file.
